


Your voice

by tangyyy



Category: Jim Parsons - Fandom, Joe Gilgun - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Danger, Inspiré d'une histoire vraie, Je sais pas si quequ'un va lire ça, Londres, M/M, Mais bon..., Pairing assez original, Pierre Seel, Repression, Romance, dystopie, futur, un peu de fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: L'histoire de deux hommes amoureux en des temps peu propices à la chose...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !!  
> Cette histoire sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Je suis absolument fana de Jim Parsons. D'un autre côté, je suis amoureuse de l'acteur Joe Gilgun. Alors bon... Pourquoi ne pas les associer ?! Ouais, fallait y penser hein ? Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée mais bon...  
> J'avais les deux personnages principaux, il me fallait une histoire. Et là j'ai repensé à un grand Monsieur qui me touche particulièrement, Pierre Seel. J'en ai déjà pas mal parlé autour de moi alors si ça fait redite pour vous, j'en suis désolée. Pour connaitre un peu mieux ce fameux Pierre Seel, je vous conseille bah... Google ! :D
> 
> J'ai donc fait le choix d'associer ces trois personnes !
> 
> petite précision : Dans la dernière partie, il y a des passages en italiques. Il s'agit de propos de Pierre Seel que j'ai directement retranscris dans l'OS. je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça mais en même pour le nombre de personnes qui liront cette fic, je ne risque pas grand chose... ^^

J’ai rencontré Jim le 7 Décembre 2114.  
  


Ce jour-là il avait beaucoup neigé sur Londres, tant et si bien que nous craignions que bon nombre des invités à notre meeting ne puissent faire le déplacement.

A l’époque, les bureaux londoniens de la Ligue Homosexuelle étaient situés à Soho, au sous-sol d’un vieux bâtiment délabré qui avait abrité autrefois le « Madame Jojo’s », un des cabarets les plus réputés de Londres.

Pour la faire courte, et comme vous le savez déjà sans doute, à partir des années 2040, tous les pays occidentaux avaient succombés au Nationalisme extrémiste. L’Europe d’abord avec le Front National en France, le British National Party en Grande Bretagne et la Ligue du Nord en Italie pour ne citer qu’eux. La Russie n’avait pas résisté longtemps à cette vague menaçante et c’est en 2064 que le Parti Libéral-Démocrate prit le pouvoir. L’Australie ainsi que tout l’Océanie avant rejoint le macabre rang. Ne restaient plus que le Canada et les Etats-Unis pour venir compléter le triste tableau. En 2086 le Parti National Social Chrétien prit la colline du Parlement à Ottawa et en 2098, c’est l’American Heritage Party qui envahit le Capitole à Washington.

Fermetures des frontières, Etats policiers, Rétablissement de la peine de mort, maitrise des médias, censure, répressions en tout genre et j’en passe…

Bien entendu, il ne faisait pas bon être homosexuel en Occident à cette époque. A 30 ans, je militais pour la ligue homosexuelle depuis des années déjà. Les quelques tours en prison, les tabassages en règle et autres menaces gouvernementales ne m’avaient pas vraiment calmés. Au contraire, j’étais l’un des plus violents de notre groupe. J’étais en colère. En colère contre ce monde qui ne cessait de me frapper par son injustice et sa violence perpétuelle. Refusant de vivre le même sort que mon père qui était mort à la mine de ne s’être jamais rebellé, j’étais devenu violent moi-même. Me faisant, au passage, quelques amis mais surtout beaucoup d’ennemis.

 

Ce soir-là, donc, il neigeait encore beaucoup quand nous commençâmes la réunion. Les « Etats Généraux des Répressions Homosexuelles » avaient lieux chaque année. Cette année, c’était nous, la Ligue Homosexuelle de Grande Bretagne qui étions en charge d’organiser la rencontre. Nous devions être une petite centaine de personnes entassées dans cet ancien cabaret. Seul les fondateurs et délégués de chaque organisations étaient conviés, les militants lambda ne participaient pas cette fois ci. Pour tout dire, je n’étais ni fondateur ni délégué mais à cette époque, je savais user de persuasion pour arriver à mes fins, je crevais d’envie d’assister à cette assemblée. Le leader de la LH étant un de mes proches amis, je n’avais eu aucun mal à m’y incruster.

Les délégations françaises, espagnoles, suédoises et grecques avaient pu nous rejoindre ainsi que les délégations australiennes et brésiliennes. Ne manquaient à l’appel que les délégations américaine et portugaise qui avaient annoncé pouvoir venir mais qui n’étaient toujours pas là.

Ne pouvant pas les attendre indéfiniment, nous commençâmes sans eux.

 

« Des gens se font tuer à l’heure qu’il est. Voici la situation à l’heure actuelle en Australie et si nous ne faisons rien, ce sera la communauté gay entière qui se fera décimer.

-C’est un génocide !

-Du calme s’il vous plait, on ne règlera rien en vociférant de la sorte… Nous devons décider à présent ce que nous voulons faire et je…

-On sait ce que tu veux, Oliver, rester le cul dans ton vieux cabaret !!

-La ferme Joe ! »

Joe c’est moi et je n’en pouvais plus de rester visser à ma chaise en pensant à la situation à l’extérieur. Oliver avait beau être mon ami et le directeur de la Ligue, je ne supportais plus son calme apparent et sa neutralité feinte.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ? Tu m’explique ? Organiser une putain de partouze serait plus efficace !!

-Joe ! T’es pas censé être là, ferme la… » Ça c’était Muhammed, un autre de mes amis, qui lui, était un des fondateurs. Assis à côté de moi, il me donna un coup dans les côtes en espérant sans doute me calmer.

« Tout ça c’est que des conneries ! On passe des siècles à discutailler ! On attend quoi ?! Que les flics nous trouvent et nous foutent en taules avant qu’on n’ait fait quoique ce soit ?!

-Hey toi ! Si tu es si courageux, tu peux sortir et écrire « _je suis une grosse pédale »_ sur ton sweat shirt, ça fera peut-être avancer la cause ! » Me répondit un délégué espagnol dans un anglais approximatif.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ouais je vais faire ça, ça sera toujours plus… » Ma réplique acerbe fut interrompu par quelques coups à travers la porte d’entrée. Aussitôt, l’assistance se raidit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde était plus que conscients du caractère illégal de cette réunion. Si la police venait à entendre parler de ce rassemblement de pervers sexuels (l’homosexualité étant redescendu officiellement au rang de perversion), tous les participants finiraient sans aucun doute en prison sans passer par la case tribunal voire pire...

 

Oliver se dirigea vers la porte d’un pas hésitant et l’ouvrit. C’est à ce moment que je l’aperçus. Derrière la porte se tenait deux hommes. Un qui avait de toute évidence la quarantaine bien tassée, bedonnant à l’air jovial malgré un visage fermé par un stress apparent. Un jeune homme bien plus grand que lui, tentait tout de même de se cacher derrière lui. Son physique dégingandé lui donnait une apparence d’adolescent. Il portait un polo bleu clair et une cravate rayée bleue et rouge, il avait l’air effrayé et surtout mort de froid. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en le voyant, le trouvant parfaitement ridicule.

 

« Bonsoir » Dit le petit homme avec un accent américain à couper au couteau. « On est un peu en retard, je suis Ethan Lewis, vice-président de l’association Fight Out Loud. Et lui c’est Jim Parsons. » Déclara-t-il en s’écartant un peu pour laisser parler le dénommé Jim.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-il timidement.

« Bienvenue » Reprit Oliver. « Entrez je vous en prie, on ne vous a pas attendu mais prenez place, merci d’avoir fait le déplacement. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre toutes les chaises pour en rejoindre deux qui étaient restées inoccupées à leur attention. Alors qu’ils passaient à proximité, j’attrapai mon manteau et le lança au plus jeune.

« Hey ! Prends ça tu vas choper la mort ! »

Ce dernier, qui était en train d’enlever le reste de neige sur ses courts cheveux bruns, l’attrapa au vol, me fit un petit signe de remerciement et l’enfila aussitôt.

 

La réunion reprit son cours. Au bout d’un couple d’heures, Oliver reprit la parole pour clôturer les débats et ensuite inviter les participants à prendre part au buffet proposé et leur donner rendez-vous le lendemain, même heure, même endroit. Alors que j’allumai une de mes nombreuses cigarettes de la soirée, j’entendis quelqu’un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçu le jeune américain.

« Hey.

-Hey. Merci pour ça, je crois qu’il m’a sauvé la vie ce soir. » Me dit-il à me tendant mon vieux blouson en jean troué et délavé. Alors que je l’attrapai, je vis sur son biceps un énorme bleu violacé.

« Wow comment tu t’es fait ce truc ?

-Oh… C’est… C’est rien. Juste quelques types que j’ai croisé la semaine dernière dans la rue… Tu comprends sans doute de quoi je parle.

-Pas vraiment. Jamais personne ne m’a fait chier dans la rue à propos de ça. Faut dire que y’a pas écrit « pédé » sur mon front.

-Contrairement à moi tu veux dire ?

-T’es un putain d’efféminé on peut pas dire le contraire ! »

Oui, à l’époque, j’avais une certaine tendance à la provocation gratuite, puérile et désobligeante. Malgré tout, je vis apparaitre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne me tende la main.

« Enchanté, James Joseph Parsons mais tout le monde m’appelle Jim.

-Salut Jim, moi c’est Joseph William Gilgun mais le premier qui m’appelle autrement que par Joe je le culbute violent. » Lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main en retour.

« Joe… Oui, c’est bien. » Puis il se tût. Il baissa les yeux et croisa ses bras trop long.

« Je vais manger… » Me dit-il comme si ça me concernait avant de se diriger vers le buffet sans oser bousculer qui que ce soit. Le temps que je finisse ma clope, il n’avait toujours pas atteint les premiers plats. Je le rejoignis, me frayai un chemin pour lui et moi jusqu’à la table et me servis une énorme assiette de Shepherd's Pie.

Après quelques invectives d’Oliver qui décidément n’aimait toujours pas mes tentatives d’embrasement des débats et quelques discussions politiques animées avec quelques types plus ou moins sexys et/ou intéressants, je décidai d’aller m’asseoir à l’écart de la foule. Une fois installé, je surpris Jim me regarder depuis le buffet. D’un signe de tête, je l’invitai à me rejoindre, ce qu’il fit aussitôt.

 

« D’après ce que j’ai compris, tu n’es ni fondateur ni délégué de la Ligue Homosexuelle de Grande-Bretagne ?

-Nop.

-Je ne savais pas que tous les militants avaient accès à ce genre de réunions.

-On n’y a pas accès.

-Mais… Alors…

-Je sais me montrer très persuasif quand on me refuse l’accès à un endroit qui m’attire… » Rétorquai-je aussitôt, non sans user d’un regard sous-entendu très appuyé et d’un sourire qui lui révéla mes dents mal alignées et abimées. Je crus le voir alors rougir. « Et toi ? T’es un des fondateurs de Fight Out Loud c’est ça ?

-Oui.

-T’en n’a pas l’air…

-J’ai l’air de quoi ?

-D’une jolie petite distributrice de tracts. »

Je pensais qu’il se vexerait mais non, il eut un petit rire, mit sa main devant sa bouche et me regarda avec des yeux amusés.

« Bein non, tu vois, j’ai créé la Fight Out Loud avec trois de mes amis en 2094, y’a 20 ans.

-Quoi ? Attends… T’étais un gamin quand t’a créé toute cette merde c’est ça ?

-Quel âge tu me donne ? »

Je n’y réfléchis pas longtemps tellement tout chez lui me rappelait l’enfance.

« J’sais pas moi… 23 ? 25 ?

-J’ai 41 ans. » Dit-il très sérieusement avec un petit air moqueur. Moi, j’en restai sur le cul.

A cette révélation, je le regardai d’un peu plus près. Des cheveux noirs et fin légèrement en désordre, un front dégagé avec une seule toute petite ride au milieu quasi invisible. De grands yeux bleus perçants surmontés par d’épais sourcils en bataille. Des pommettes légèrement rosées, un petit nez, une moustache naissante qui annonçait une pilosité sous développée. Il avait le visage d’un enfant ! Tout chez lui était empreint de naïveté et de douceur. Tout le contraire de moi en quelques sortes. Moi qui avec mes 30 piges au compteur déplorais déjà nombre de rides, un teint maladif, des dents pourries, une barbe mal rasée, des cheveux sales et moult tatouages.

 

La discussion continua encore durant une petite heure. Je me surpris à apprécier ce garçon, son accent, son air timide et vif à la fois. J’appris entre autre que lui et son ami Lewis avaient eu des problèmes à leur arrivée à Londres, leurs bagages leur avait été saisit ainsi que leurs passeports. Ils étaient donc ici pour une durée indéterminée le temps de trouver une solution pour rentrer dans leur Californie natale.

 

« Joe ! On bouge au Blind Tiger, tu viens ?! » Cria Muhammed à mon encontre alors que Jim me racontait pourquoi il avait toujours rêvé de visiter notre saleté de capitale. Le Blind Tiger était un club gay clandestin dans lequel nous avions l’habitude passer de nombreuses nuits.

Je lançai alors un regard à Jim dans une invitation implicite.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je vais voir avec Ethan… » C’est à ce moment précis que ce dernier surgit dans son dos et le fit sursauter.

« Je me suis arrangé, Oliver propose de nous héberger. Il a raison, trop dangereux d’essayer de trouver un hôtel dans notre situation. Nous on rentre, toi tu vois ce que tu veux faire… »

Jim jeta un coup d’œil dans ma direction.

« J’aimerais bien sortir histoire de me changer les idées un peu mais… Je sais pas où habite Oliver, il me faut son adresse pour que je puisse rentrer plus tard.

-T’emmerdes pas va. Je sais où il habite moi, je te raccompagnerai… C’est pas loin, cet enfoiré a encore assez de tune pour se payer Soho. » Lui dis-je.

Ethan et Oliver se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, en passant derrière moi, ce dernier se pencha à mon oreille.

« T’as intérêt de te la boucler, les flics son tendus en ce moment, ce matin ils ont tabassé à mort un pauvre chin’ sans papiers en plein Picadilly. Le mot d’ordre pour toi ce soir c’est discrétion…

-Mais enfin Oliver ! Discrétion c’est mon second prénom, tu me connais ! Joseph Discrétion William Gilgun ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Nous avons passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble. Nous avons dansé, rit, parlé, crié. D’habitude, je venais toujours à me lasser de mes compagnons d’un soir, arrivait toujours un moment où je m’éclipsais ou bien j’allais tirer mon coup dans les toilettes avant de partir, ça dépendait de mon humeur. Ce soir-là, avec Jim, j’avais l’impression que ce sentiment d’étouffement, ce besoin impérieux de m’enfuir ne viendrait jamais. Malgré l’excitation ambiante, sa présence me semblait douce et apaisante. J’aimais me perdre dans ses yeux clairs, de plus en plus près au fur et à mesure que les verres et les heures défilaient. J’aimais son rire discret, ses émotions brutes, la douceur de ses mains. Alors sur les coups de cinq heure du matin, quand il me fit part de son souhait de rentrer se coucher, je l’attirai vers moi et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais un baiser ne m’avait semblé si enivrant, je me perdis dans sa bouche comme dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sa langue était chaude, jamais je n’aurais pu mettre fin à cet instant si lui-même ne s’était pas reculé.

« Je dois vraiment rentrer… » Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

« Viens chez moi.

-Ok. »

 

Tout était si simple, si confortable… La nuit du 7 au 8 Décembre 2114, nous la passâmes ensemble. Dans ma vieille chambre de bonne de Peckham nous fîmes l’amour plusieurs fois sans nous lasser. Entre deux baisers, nous regardions la neige tomber sans discontinuer puis nous recommencions à nous enlacer. Jim avait ce regard que jamais je n’oublierai, un regard qui était tout nouveau pour moi. Il était tendre et se donnait sans aucune retenue. Il fut tout à moi cette nuit-là, et sans m’en rendre compte, je fus tout à lui aussi.

Je m’endormis dans ses bras, ce qui me sembla être la chose la plus naturelle au monde. C’était la première fois que je dormais dans le même lit que quelqu’un. J’ai adoré ça dès la première seconde.

 

Au matin, il n’était plus dans le lit mais je l’entendis fredonner sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je luttais laborieusement contre l’idée de me rendormir, je le vis entrer dans la chambre, drapé d’une seule petite serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

« Je t’ai réveillé ? Désolé. » Dit-il dans son accent du sud des Etats Unis. Un accent plus que plouc, il faut bien l’avouer.

« Non, non, ça va t’inquiète. C’est cette putain d’insomnie, je dors pas beaucoup. Il est quelle heure ?

-15h.

-De quoi ?! J’ai dormi…

-8h. J’ai connu pire pour un insomniaque.

-Merde… »

Je n’en revenais pas. A croire que tous ces putains de médecins s’étaient trompés. C’était pas des barbituriques et autres benzodiazépines dont j’avais besoin, juste un Jim dans mon pieux et ça roulait !

« Dis… T’aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? Les miens sentent l’alcool et la fumée.

-Ouais, regarde dans le meuble derrière toi là, y’a mes fringues, sers toi. »

Alors que je le regardais s’habiller d’un œil, je saisis mon portable. J’avais plusieurs appels en absence et quelques messages. La majorité d’entre eux provenaient d’Oliver qui s’inquiétait de ce que devenait « Jim Parsons, le mec que tu sembles avoir levé hier soir et qui était censé rentré dans la nuit mais qui n’est pas là. »

 

« Jim, tu peux donner des nouvelles à ton pote ? Je suis en train de passer pour un vrai connard qui ne t’a pas raccompagné chez Oliver comme c’était prévu. »

Soudain il arbora une mine affolée et se rua sur le lit pour attraper son portable qui était resté à côté de la table de chevet.

« Merde ! J’avais totalement oublié ! Il doit être fou d’inquiétude ! »

Alors qu’il agitait les doigts sur son téléphone, j’en profitai pour le détailler de la tête au pied. Il avait arrangé ses cheveux de façon très sage, avec une raie très nette sur le côté. Il avait trouvé une de mes chemises à carreaux qu’il avait totalement boutonnée. S’étant aussi dégotté un de mes seuls jeans un peu clean, il y avait rentré la chemise. Le tout lui donnait un air terriblement bcbg et sacrément sexy.

 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour passer pour un connard il me semble… » Souffla-t-il une fois qu’il en eut terminé avec son portable et en se tournant vers moi.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu dis que tu passes pour un connard à cause de moi mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, hier au club, tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour ça…

-Les gens ne m’apprécient pas à ma juste valeur… » Lui répondis-je en le prenant dans les bras.

« Tu n’as pas l’air aussi agréable avec tout le monde que tu l’es avec moi.

-Ca te pose un problème ? » Lui demandai-je en attaquant le lobe de son oreille droite de mes dents gourmandes.

« Non pas plus que ça… » Répondit-il dans un soupir.

« Bon, très bien ! Alors enlève ton pantalon ! » Il rit et se dégagea de mon emprise.

« Non, c’est vraiment pas le moment, il faut que j’y aille, je dois rejoindre Ethan, on a une multitude de choses à faire !

-Bon alors attends-moi, je dois rejoindre Oliver moi aussi. »

 

Je me levai totalement nu, sautai dans un jogging, enfilai un vieux tee-shirt, mis mes baskets usées et j’étais fin prêt. Après avoir essuyé de vives indignations vis-à-vis de mon hygiène matinale de la part de Jim, nous sortîmes tous les deux dans le froid londonien, direction Soho.

 

Une semaine puis deux passèrent. Jim et Ethan ne réussirent pas à retrouver des passeports valables pour retourner en Californie. Il faut dire que Jim ne donnait pas le meilleur de lui-même pour refaire ses papiers, loin s’en faut. Je lui fis visiter le tout Londres. La misère apparente et les injustices quotidiennes semblèrent le frapper de plein fouet. Un jour, alors que nous passions près d’une jeune femme qui paressait plus morte que vivante dans la rue, il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu sais… Je ne sais plus qui disait « Le soleil c’est l’or des pauvres »… Je crois que c’est vrai. Vous, ici, vous n’avez même pas le soleil pour vous sortir un seul instant de cette misère noire. Chez moi, on a au moins ça…

-Tout ça n’est que météorologie. Je préfère citer Victor Hugo qui disait « Les grandes révolutions naissent des petites misères comme les grands fleuves des petits ruisseaux ». Un jour, c’est grâce à cette merde qu’on s’en sortira.

-Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi ?

-Quand on n’a plus rien, il nous reste nous-même. Plutôt crever que de ne pas croire en soi.

-Et ça c’est de qui ?

-Joe Gilgun. »

 

Moi, je me sentais revivre. Je découvrais pour la première fois que je pouvais avoir confiance en quelqu’un d’autre que moi. Jim. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, il m’apaisait et je ne cessais de le dévorer du regard tant je le trouvais beau. Il irradiait de lui une beauté fraiche et pure comme sortie de nulle part, comme quelque chose que je ne pensais pas capable d’exister.

 

De toute évidence, en Californie, la répression homosexuelle n’était pas aussi présente qu’à Londres à cette époque-là. Jim n’était pas efféminé à outrance comme j’aimais le narguer, il aimait simplement prendre soin de lui. Il était bien loin du sacro-saint modèle masculin qui régnait en ce temps-là en Europe. Les hommes se devait d’être virils, des incarnations de l’homme plus proches des gorilles que des humains. Alors bien sûr, il ne passait pas inaperçu dans la rue.

Un jour, alors que je buvais une bière dans un bar avec des amis, je le vis arriver de l’autre côté dans la rue. Malgré le gros manteau que je lui avais donné, n’importe qui, un tant soit peu observateur, pouvait remarquer sa démarche gracieuse et légère pas vraiment masculine. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, un homme qu’il croisa l’invectiva agressivement et lui donna un coup sur l’épaule. Je ne pus entendre ce qu’il lui dit. Non, ce que je vis c’est que Jim baissa les yeux, s’excusa et continua son chemin. Je sortis du pub en furie. L’homme qui venait de l’agresser avait disparu. Je me tournai alors vers Jim, furieux.

 

« Tu as vu ce…

-Ce que j’ai vu c’est ta lâcheté !

-Que…

-Non ne dis rien putain ! Mais tu t’es vu ?! Baisser le regard face à ce connard ! Jim bordel c’était quoi ça ?!

-Je… Je sais pas…

-Quoi tu sais pas ?! Mais bordel de merde ! En t’excusant c’est cet enfoiré qui a gagné ! Tu vaux pas mieux que lui si tu le laisse faire ça !

-C’est pas vrai…

-Putain mais comment tu veux qu’on nous respecte si toi-même tu ne te respecte pas ?! Vas-y laisse les t’insulter, laisse les te frapper puisqu’apparemment tu ne vaux pas mieux que ça ! »

Je sentis la haine m’envahir au fur et à mesure que je déversais ma bile sur lui. Jim n’osait plus me regarder, il attendait patiemment que ma rage ne retombe.

« Lève les yeux !

-Non, Joe.

-Mais putains lève tes yeux ! Regarde-moi ! »

Il y eut une pause puis il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Son regard bleu sembla me transpercer et je sentis mes propres remords prendre le pas sur tout le reste.

« Tu veux que je te regarde Joe ?

-Oui…

-Alors voilà je te regarde, t’es content ?

-Je…

-Content de toi ? Content de m’avoir humilié ? Joe, pourquoi crois-tu que je n’ai pas réagit et que j’ai baissé les yeux.

-Je sais pas putain.

-Parce que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ! Parce que j’ai eu peur ! Ouais c’est ridicule, ouais c’est peut-être de la lâcheté ! Mais bon sang, c’est un fait, je n’y peux rien ! Tout le monde n’est pas aussi courageux et fort que toi Joe. Ta volonté de faire changer le monde de tes propres mains est impressionnante et ô combien admirable mais… Mais moi je m’en sens incapable. Je ne suis pas envahie par la même colère que toi ! La mienne ne me déborde pas. Alors je milite, je m’engage, je fais de mon mieux pour changer. Mais là… A cet instant, oui, j’ai baissé les yeux. Et je te défis, Joe, je te défis de me le reprocher. Ce n’est pas toi que l’on agresse dans la rue. C’est toi l’agresseur Joe ! Tu agresses pour une juste cause mais tu agresses quand même ! Alors ne craches pas sur les victimes comme tu viens de le faire ! »

Un peu groggy, je n’eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà il s’enfuyait à grandes enjambées.

 

J’allai m’excuser le soir même. J’avais beaucoup de défauts en ce temps-là, mais la mauvaise foi n’en faisait heureusement pas partie. Il avait raison, ma constante colère m’aveuglait. J’étais incapable de comprendre quiconque n’avait pas le même fonctionnement que ma petite personne.

Jim, sage et pas rancunier pour un sou ne tarda pas à me pardonner.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours passèrent et Jim et moi ne nous quittions plus un seul instant. Mes amis semblaient surpris des changements que Jim provoquait en moi mais avouaient les apprécier. Les gens qui m’aimaient moins ne rataient pas une occasion de railler mes nouvelles habitudes d’homme amoureux mais pour une fois, les critiques et les insultes glissèrent sur moi comme une goutte d’eau sur du papier de soie.

 

Début Janvier, Ethan réussit à faire faire deux passeports. C’était décidé, ils s’envoleraient pour la Californie le 13 Janvier 2115. Alors, à partir de là, Jim et moi ne quittèrent plus que très rarement ma chambre de bonne. J’aimais lui faire l’amour doucement, langoureusement mais aussi plus bestialement. J’aimais tout avec lui, jamais rassasié de son corps, je le tenais serré contre moi des heures durant, écoutant son cœur battre contre dans poitrine.

 

Arriva le Vendredi 10 Janvier. Cette date restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit. Ce jour-là, il faisait beau, un grand soleil brillait dans le ciel.

Nous marchions côte à côte dans Camden, pas trop près l’un de l’autre pour n’éveiller aucun soupçon. Nous passâmes devant la boutique d’un chapelier. Sur le trottoir étaient installé un étal de chapeaux. Jim en prit un pour l’essayer. Il me demanda ce que j’en pensais et je lui répondis qu’il lui allait à merveille. Il afficha alors le plus beau sourire que je ne lui avais jamais connu, comme si je lui avais offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Ne pouvant m’en empêcher, j’approchai mes lèvres de sa joue rougie par le froid sec et l’embrassa rapidement.

 

Alors que je pensais être à l’abri de tout regard extérieur, le chapelier surgit de derrière son étal.

« Allez faire ça ailleurs, tarés ! »

Alors que je m’apprêtais à riposter, j’aperçus Jim prendre une grande bouffée d’air. Il souffla calmement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. On n’a pas à baisser les yeux. » Me dit-il d’un air grave en serrant les poings. Puis, il se retourna vers l’homme qui venait de nous insulter.

 

« C’est nous que vous traitez de tarés Monsieur ? » Commença-t-il d’une voix sèche et froide, d’une haine retenue et sans affects.

« Ouais, vous. Allez faire vos saletés ailleurs sales pervers.

-Mais Monsieur nous ne faisons rien de mal.

-Écoutez, je ne tiens pas à discuter avec…

-Non c’est vous qui allez m’écouter ! » S’emporta-t-il.

« Si il y a un taré ici c’est vous ! Vous et vous seul ! La tare que vous portez, là, tout au fond de vous, elle vous étouffe ! Cette tare qui vous ferme l’esprit et vous empêche de reconnaitre le bonheur de quelqu’un différent de vous !

-Espèce de malade…

-Malade ? Moi ? Ouais peut-être ! Et je suis heureux de l’être ! Vous êtes sain vous peut-être ? Ah oui, tout ce qu’il y a de plus sain ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vos désirs que vous essayez lamentablement de cacher pour plaire aux puissants, ils sont là tout au fond de vous ! Et à force de les nier, vous ne vous rendez que plus salaud que vous l’êtes au naturel ! »

 

C’est là que la situation commença à dégénérer gravement. Le chapelier, tout rouge de colère, décrocha une violente droite sur la joue de Jim. Ce dernier tomba à terre et je me précipitai aussitôt sur ce connard, je lui donnai un remarquable coup de poing quand Jim se releva vivement et me fit basculer en arrière.

« Je vous plains Monsieur, je vous plains grandement ! » Cria-t-il alors qu’il s’apprêtait à frapper l’homme à son tour. Un peu étourdi, je relevai la tête et aperçus de l’autre côté de la rue quatre policiers courir vers nous. Il fallait déguerpir et vite. Se battre avec un chapelier était une chose, se faire arrêter par cette police injuste et violente en était une autre.

« Jim. Jim ! » Il ne m’entendit pas tout de suite, tout occupé qu’il était avec le vendeur de chapeaux.

« Jim putain y’a les flics ! » Il se retourna mais malheureusement il était trop tard et les hommes en uniformes nous saisirent brusquement.

 

Nous nous débattîmes comme de beaux diables, comme des désespérés craignant le pire si les policiers venaient à nous maîtriser. Au bout d’une lutte acharnée, je réussis à me libérer de la poigne des deux gorilles qui étaient sur moi. J’entendis Jim me crier qu’il me suivait. Alors, confiant, je me mis à courir à perdre haleine à travers les vieilles ruelles sombres de Camden borough. Fier et soulagé qu’on leur ait échappé tous les deux, je me mis à rire comme un fou. Ce n’est que trois ou quatre minute plus tard, n’entendant plus les flics derrière nous, que je m’arrêtai. Je repris mon souffle en m’écroulant sur un mur humide. Je me retournai. J’étais seul. Jim n’était pas là, il n’était pas avec moi. Le souffle coupé, je rebroussai chemin à la hâte, pensant qu’il devait s’être arrêté plus tôt. Je sentis la panique m’envahir quand, mètres après mètres, je ne retrouvai nulle trace de Jim. Ces ruelles sales me semblèrent tout à coup bien hostiles. Les sanglots me montèrent à la gorge et les larmes envahirent mes yeux. Je criai son nom mais n’entendis en retour que les cris de chats errants.

 

Enfin je le retrouvai. Je revins près de la boutique du chapelier. Jim était toujours là, totalement maîtrisé par les quatre gorilles qui semblaient le serrer plus fort que de raison. Tenu en joug par deux matraques et deux révolvers, Jim ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés au sol.

M’empêchant de hurler ou de courir prendre sa défense, je les vis s’éloigner lentement et enfourner Jim dans leur camion.

Rongé par l’inquiétude et la haine, je n’en devenais pas fou pour autant et était conscient que seul et impulsif, je n’avais strictement aucune chance face à eux.

 

Aussitôt je téléphonai à Oliver, Muhammed et tous les autres. Il nous fallait organiser quelque chose au plus vite. Je savais la police capable de tout, capable des pire infamies, la peur commença à me ronger les entrailles. Il fallait sortir Jim de là.

 

Par malheur, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le prévoit. On a beau y mettre tout notre cœur et l’énergie de notre jeunesse, il est difficile d’affronter les instances qui nous dépassent de toute leur puissance.

 

Deux heures plus tard, après de longues minutes de branlebas de combats, il fut décidé que quelques-uns d’entre nous seraient envoyés en éclaireurs au poste de police de Camden. Nous avions l’habitude de faire cela, nous connaissions un endroit où l’on pouvait avoir accès à la cour du bâtiment. Les détenus n’ayant généralement même pas le droit de rester au chaud, ils étaient gardés dehors, dans la cour.

Oliver et moi avions choisis de prendre deux des plus costauds de la ligue, Jack et Noham. Arrivés devant les grands murs de la Police, Oliver se jucha sur les épaules de Jack, quant à moi je me dressai sur celles d’Oliver. De là, je pouvais voir ce qui se passait dans la cour. J’aperçu Jim.

 

_C’est allé très vite. Il était encadré de deux policiers._ Sur une estrade. Devant eux se tenaient une vingtaine d’hommes en uniformes, hilares comme devant un one man show. Le plus gros sortit un petite feuille froissée de son pantalon. _Il lut une condamnation à mort, une sentence. Et là, mon ami, mon amant… Ils l’ont fait déshabiller. Déshabillé, entièrement à poil. Ils lui ont mis un seau, un seau en fer blanc sur la tête. On ne voyait plus que son corps._ Son corps magnifique. _Et ils ont lâché les chiens_ du commissariat _sur lui. Ils ont fait ça ces salauds._ Jim _a été dévoré par les chiens._ Un des policiers tenait dans ses mains de petites enceintes qui diffusaient un tube à la mode. _Cette musique couvrait en partie les cris. Les cris_ qui eux même _étaient déjà couverts par le seau qui par moments amplifiait le bruit, ça faisait comme une sonorisation._

 

Le reste, je n’en sais rien. Je me souviens juste avoir hurlé, hurlé à la mort d’un cri qui me déchira la gorge puis je m’évanouis.

Les jours, les mois qui s’en suivirent me paraissent flous à présent. Ethan, effondré, repartit en Californie le 13 Janvier comme c’était prévu. Quant à moi je m’enterrai chez moi un long moment, deux ans. Incapable de surmonter cette perte, détruit de l’intérieur.

Puis, le monde continuant à tourner, un petit instinct de survie me rattrapa au moment où j’allais définitivement sombrer. Cette très chère colère revint tintinnabuler à mes oreilles. Alors, avec je ne sais quelle force, je la saisis. Je repris la lutte. Je m’investis plus que jamais au sein de la Ligue. Guidé par une nouvelle colère, plus saine, plus mature, induite par la simple pensée de Jim. Les années défilèrent. Aux quatre coins de l’Occident des révolutions naquirent. Les régimes fascistes s’effondrèrent les uns après les autres faisant éclater dans leurs chutes de bien sombres et cruelles révélations.

 

Moi, après ces années d’effervescence à outrance, je me retrouvai sans rien. Je fis tout de même le choix de rester au sein de la Ligue dans laquelle je pris peu à peu du jalon jusqu’à en devenir le directeur. Je fus heureux malgré tout. Je me suis marié à un homme fabuleux nommé Liam. Liam est décédé à présent, il s’est éteint de sa belle mort il y a peu.

 

Au creux de l’aine, je me suis fait tatouer trois petits noms ; « James Joseph Parsons ». Ce tatouage, _c’est lui. Ca fait maintenant 60 ans que je vieillis. Et j’ai de plus en plus besoin de penser, de sentir, de me dire pourvu que sa dernière pensée fut pour moi. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à lui. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, c’est impossible._ Alors le soir, dans mon lit de mon bel appartement du quartier de Pimlico, je touche son nom et je rêve de lui, de ses yeux, de ses cris, de sa voix.  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
